Display devices have long been utilized as a means for holding various products in such a manner that they are neatly displayed while secured so that they may be easily removed. In conjunction with elongated tubular objects such as hose, prior art devices consist of box-like members having four vertical sides with openings at the top and bottom through which the hose may be inserted, the device then being capable of hanging on the wall for display and dispensing. This design has been reasonably successful where the hose has corrugations so that these corrugations may be hooked on the top of the vertical sides to hold them in place. However, such a design is worthless for hose having a smooth outside diameter, since there is no way of securing these to the package unless additional devices, such as hangers or clips, are used to assist in supporting the hose. Such devices are expensive and cumbersome. Even corrugated hose can slip loose and fall through the display package if it is accidentally jostled, and therefore the value of such a package is considerably minimized.
The importance of such devices has grown in recent years, because of new merchandising systems in which it has become important to display products in a simple, yet efficient manner, while at the same time it is necessary to remove such devices very quickly when being sold. This situation exists whether a self-service type of operation is being utilized or a behind-the-counter type of operation is required.